


Harry Potter and the Breeding Darkness Cover [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: Descent Into Darkness Sequel. Harry escapes Privet Dr for the summer after 4th year by staying with Tom. Death Eater meetings, training, and discovering new depths to his relationship with the Dark Lord.Harry grows and changes even more.Discontinued





	Harry Potter and the Breeding Darkness Cover [FAN ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Breeding Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368022) by Danyealle-sama. 



> Halfway through reading the story.
> 
> I really LOVE this story and hope there will be more, although the author has warned that it is probably discontinued for now.  
> It has 26 Chapters & is 235, 254 words long so far.
> 
> It is brilliant and I LOVE the characters and story line.
> 
> If it sounds like something you would read I highly recommend it.  
> Remember to thank the author and maybe leave her some comments/ thanks if you are enjoying her work.
> 
> I made 2 of the same covers as she uses different spelling to her Pen Name here on AO3 to her FF.net account.
> 
> **UPDATE:**  
>  Finished reading Athy's version and loved it. She gave an outline of what she had planned further in the story.
> 
> This story was adopted and is being continued by Danyealle-sama on AFF.  
> the link: http : // hp . adult-fanfiction . org / story . php?no=600095379&chapter=1  
> (Just remove the spaces and follow the link .)  
> She used the original beginning and continues where Athy left off.  
> Has 66 Chapters so far.... Basically CH 27 to CH 66 are all new chapters added.....
> 
> There is apparently a second author who started the adopted story as well on FF.net by the name of Darth-Keyara, but unfortunately I just found an empty profile....

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
